


Worthy Sacrifice

by Missy



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Study, F/M, Memories, Post-Canon, Watching a Lover Sleep, Yuleide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: What she's given up is worthwhile.





	Worthy Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/gifts).



Aurora had to remember that she couldn’t conjure up a candle anymore. Aurora made a face, her nose wrinkling up as she yanked open a drawer and pulled out three thick tapers. She lit them against the wall sconces and set them about until the room glowed.

There were other things she couldn’t do. Sip the first spring dew with her godmother’s sisters. Participate in the summer sap run. Understand the chattering of birds and mice.

She watched Phillip slumber in their warm bed, the bed she was about to rejoin him in and thought him beautiful.

The sacrifice was worthy.


End file.
